Ankle surgery often requires a physician to make one or more incisions on a patient's ankle. After surgery (e.g., one to two weeks after surgery), physicians often provide the patient with a walking boot (e.g., a controlled ankle motion or “CAM” walking boot) which immobilizes the ankle while permitting the patient to put weight on the injured ankle. The walking boot also aids in protecting the incision area from further injury. While these walking boots are often made from a rigid polymer material in order to provide sufficient mechanical support, this rigid polymer material can contact (e.g., directly or indirectly) the incision area on the ankle, which can cause the wearer of the walking boot pain/discomfort and/or adversely influence skin and/or incision healing due to, for example, the rigid polymer material rubbing on the incision and/or adjacent area of the incision. Moreover, such rubbing can cause the incision to break open (e.g., dehiscence), which can lead to infections and other negative complications. The present disclosure is directed to solving these and other problems.